The invention relates generally to heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) systems, and, more particularly, to modular HVACR systems.
HVACR systems are utilized for a variety of applications that require the temperature and quality of surrounding air to be regulated. For example, HVACR systems are utilized to provide ventilation, to filter air, and to maintain desirable pressure relationships for buildings, aircraft, and so forth. For further example, HVACR systems may be provided on a ground support equipment cart to serve aircraft parked at gates. As such, HVACR systems typically include a refrigeration cycle that includes various heat exchangers that cooperatively function to output the desired air stream. Such heat exchangers are typically provided as integral components of the HVACR unit.
Unfortunately, in many traditional systems, if a single internal component, such as a condenser, malfunctions, the entire HVACR system must be shut down until the malfunction is fixed or a broken part is replaced. In some industries, such a situation may result in lost productivity due to the resulting downtime. Additionally, traditional condensers provided as integral parts of the HVACR system typically utilize copper tubes with aluminum fins or aluminum tubes with spiny fins in the condenser coil design. Such condenser coil designs are heavy, require large amounts of refrigerant for proper operation, and may have corrosion issues due to dissimilar metals. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved HVACR systems that overcome such drawbacks associated with traditional systems including typical condenser technology.